Betrayed Hearts: An Eragon story
by epic-rebellion
Summary: Eragon finds someone to love and it's not who you may think. Eva has a battle of her own. Arya finds something out about her family and Murtagh battles with his emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE-Written by Cecilia**

Part 1: _Knurlnien  
Stone Heart_

Murtagh braced himself for the gruesome, yet "necessary" assignment King Galbatorix had given to him. He was to look through the male prison,overflowing with captives,and give them a choice between life and death. The so called "life" meant joining Galbatorix's army while the "death" meant having a spell put on you by Murtagh that would slowly and painfully kill you. You could, if you were a coward, decide while you are suffering that you like the answer yes better and he would lift the spell, but as I said. If you were a coward. Murtagh was hoping that the prisoners were cooperative because he hated destroying innocent people. Especially his people.  
Everybody seemed to think that he was pure evil because he had chosen to be on the bad side. What they obviously didn't know was that he didn't have a choice. it was that or death. Murtagh wished there was some way he could let the people at the Varden and his family know where his alliance really lies, but Galbatorix and his people kept such a close eye on him. The only time he was really alone was when he slept, and even that he doubted.  
_The elves hate me._He thought to himself._The dwarves even call me Knurlnien behind my back.  
Over all the insults and all the hatred there was one thing that hurt the most.  
Eragon no longer trusted him. His own brother!  
"Brother." Murtagh said to himself.  
The taste on his tongue that came when he said that was sickening. The foul taste wasn't because he hated Eragon. He loved him. It would take _all the magic in the world for Eragon to trust him again. Maybe never would they have a brother had done everything he could under the circumstances to prove his honesty but he had come too close to being discovered. Murtagh, ashamed of himself, quickly pushed all the thoughts to the back of his mind and started getting ready for the duty he had been assigned.

* * *

Part 2:_Du Maela Brisingr  
The Quiet Fire_

_There was a quiet fire. People were gathering around this fire to warm themselves. She joined them. The flames felt good on the outside but nothing could warm her cold, cold heart. A small child went closer the fire, shivering and in need of major warmth. He inched closer and closer. Suddenly a few of the logs snapped and a group of hot coals flew onto the child, burning him. He shrieked and jumped away from the hot fire. She flinched, feeling his intense pain as if it were her own. The adults were all coming around him and some were running to the well to get water to cool his limbs. The child screamed so loud he was probably heard miles away. She held her ears shut but the sound only increased. He lay there writhing in pain and she could do nothing. Her condition kept her from doing anything. She pressed the sides of her head together trying to get rid of the sound. The boy was rinsed with the water and stripped naked, except for his underwear, so that the man who was trying to help him could observe the wounds. He touched the burns. The child screamed louder than any man could think possible. She also screamed. Louder than him._

Eva woke up screaming so loud that her lungs threatened to explode. Angela was bent over her with concern clear on her face.  
"Eva! are you alright?EVA!" Angela yelled gently taking the young girl into her arms.  
Eva just stared at her with cold empty eyes. She could see Angela's lips moving but no sounds came out.  
The only thing she could hear was the little boy screaming and the throbbing of her head.  
Her eyes could move but the rest of her body seemed to be paralyzed.  
Never before had Eva experienced a nightmare like that.  
She felt much too old for her 15 year-old body.  
It was like she matured 40 years mentally yet still remained a teen physically.

* * *

_Part 3: Fodhr  
Marked _

King Galbatorix sat on his throne. He felt something he had never felt before in his life. Grief. He felt like he was mourning the loss of his Shade. Galbatorix had refused to let himself feel ANYTHING towards anybody who worked for him because he knew that they would soon die. He knew that many would die in the war and the great battles still to come. Somehow that self inflicted rule hadn't applied to Durza. Not that Galbatorix had realized until the Shade was killed by that fool boy. Eragon. The disguting farm boy who decided to be the Dragon Rider. It sickened Galbatorix that this BOY had murdered his Shade. Probably the closest thing to a friend he had ever had. There was no way Eragon was getting away with it.  
Especially since Galbatorix now had Murtagh in his power. The boy would die a slow and painful death listening to his dragon scream in agony.  
The king touched the scar on his face gently. The boy must pay for everything people like him had done to Galbatorix and of that he was sure.

* * *

**a/n: I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. read and review! now I shall hand it over to Allie! YOU TURN! -Cecilia**


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: well here's the chapter that ya'll are waiting for!!!! :D Allie wrote this one I love it! :D enjooooooooy!-Lia

**Bleeding Nightmeres  
written by Allie **

_The swords were flashing, black, and ripping through everything in their path. Nothing could stop them, not magic, or armour, anything. One blade of death streaked towards Saphira's heart, while the other swooped in on Eragon. The last thing he heard before the blade pierced his heart was Saphira's roar of pain. He cried out, and started staggering towards her. The darkness started to close in on him, and Eragon collapsed on the ground. His vision was blurring, and he couldn't think straight. He dragged himself across the ground towards Saphira, and placed his hand on her neck He could feel her pain, and nothing else mattered. The Dragon Rider used his last remaining strength to transfer his dragon's pain to his own body, in order to put her out of misery. The pain was horrifying. In addition to the pain came the nightmare images, of Arya being slain, and of Galbatorix himself putting Eragon's body on display for all of Alagaisia to view and ridicule. The pain closed in, and Eragon knew no more._

Eragon sat up with a start. He reached up and put his hand over his heart, where he could still feel the ghost pain from the nightmare. His heart was racing, faster than Saphira could fly, and he started to calm himself before calling out to Saphira. He was almost at the point when his tent was suddenly ripped up from the ground, with an angry dragon who snapped it up and tossed it aside. A tail picked Eragon up and held him immobile while the dragon's head and neck snaked around to see whom it had captured.

_Eragon? _Surprise emulated from Saphira while her tail dropped him on the ground.

**Yes, who else would be in my tent in the middle of the night?!? **Saphira looked ashamed.

_I felt fear coming from you, and feared that someone was attacking you._

**It was nothing. I'm fine. Go back to sleep. **Eragon picked himself up, and was about to walk into his tent when he remembered Saphira had destroyed it.

_It was not nothing, you were filled with fear. I couldn't sense anything else coming from you._

**Trust me, it was nothing. Now go away.**

_Why didn't you call out for me? You know I would have comforted you._

**I was about to call out to you, it wasn't a big deal or anything.**

_Eragon, it was a big deal. Tell me, what was the mat-_

Eragon stalked off, interrupting Saphira in mid-thought, but annoyed with himself for snapping at Saphira, and for being so gullible with his emotions. Saphira stayed where she was, watching as Eragon stormed off. Saphira stayed where she was, knowing that the reason for the fight was because they were both exhausted from the war, and they were both grouchy from being woken up in the middle of the night.

**On the other side of the Varden...**

Nasuada was the only one who heard the noise, and fearing the worst she slipped off of her mat and quickly dressed. Taking her sword from the wall she tiptoed out to the stables and climbed onto the nearest horse. She almost fell off, but continued because she didn't have time to saddle it. She rode in the direction of the sound, and when she got to where she thought it was coming from, the leader of the Varden was right. Saphira was crouched on the ground, looking as only a dragon can look when they are embarrassed. Nasuada slid off her horse and walked towards the majestic dragon.

"Saphira, where is Eragon?"

_He left._

"In which direction?"

_North._ Nasuada left, knowing that Saphira probably wasn't going to tell her anything more. Nasuada tried to take a running leap at the horse this time but missed horribly. She climbed up on it by first stepping up on Saphira's offered tail. Being an expert horsewoman, this was somewhat embarrassing for her. Riding in the direction Saphira had said, the cool wind rushing against her face felt good after the embarrassment of a few minutes ago.

When she reached the platform where she assumed Eragon would be, Nasuada slid off of her horse and walked around the corner. Sure enough, there he was, sitting on the edge of the cliff with his feet dangling over the edge. Nasuada walked over, and sat down next to Eragon with her legs crossed. Eragon didn't say anything, he just stared off into the distance. Nasuada waited for Eragon to make the first move, which he didn't do for quite a while. After a while, he finally spoke up.

"I guess Saphira told you." His voice cracked, as if he had been crying.

"Actually she didn't tell me anything except for which direction you went." Nasuada's voice was calm and reassuring. For a while longer Eragon didn't say anything, then spoke up.

"We had a fight. I had a nightmare, and she picked up on the fear." Eragon relayed the argument to Nasuada, then was silent once more.

"Oh, Eragon. You know we can't have the Varden fighting amongst themselves, let alone you and Saphira fighting." Nasuada put her arm around Eragon's shoulders, and she felt him kind of tense up, as if he weren't used to physical contact.

"Now come I'll make you some hot tea." The pair stood, and walked towards Nasuada's horse, which the stately lady led back to the stables. Eragon stood dumbly in the doorway, watching her. Nasuada let him to the kitchens, where she made a small pot of tea, and the pair sat at a table silently sipping their tea.

When Eragon had drained his cup, he stood, thanked Nasuada for the tea, then excused himself. He walked back towards the campground, where he was Saphira sleeping. He placed his hand on her neck, and apologized in a quiet tone, even though she couldn't hear him. He stepped around his dragon, and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw what Saphira had done. She had tried to put the tent back up, and hadn't done a half-bad job of it. Eragon sleepily pulled the final remaining ties shut, then crept inside and fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey ya'll!!!! just wanted to let you all know that I am SO sorry for it taking me so long. I just started public school so its kind of hectic for me. I love you all and thanks for reviewing! by the way just though i would tell you that the only way I can tell that you actually like the story is when you review! I need to be criticized or I won't know what you want! - Lia**

Part 1 : _Du togira,  
The Cripple_

Murtagh groaned as he read the message Galbatorix had left for him.

_Murtagh, I am glad to call you one of my men.  
I know this task is a hard one, but I was told that you went down to the depths today and begun my plan.  
I ask that you come see me tomorrow, before you go back down._

_Your king, the most magnificent, Galbatorix, Ruler of the World  
_

You see, Murtagh had just returned from the dungeon, so he was quite tired. He had decided not to go with the plan just yet. He was stalling as long as he could, not willing to kill innocent, brave people. So today he went down to see what he was dealing with. Not a pretty sight to see. It smelt strong of urine and rotting food. nothing had been cleaned for near 20 years at the least.  
What shocked him the most was that there were many women there. They were in different cells, yet living in the same, disgusting, environment. He could tell from where he was, as dark as it was in there, that they had been beaten and stripped of near everything. They still wore dresses, but they were torn and dirty, caked in mud.  
He wished with everything he had that he could do something.  
Strangely... One individual female caught his eye. She looked very different from the other. Somewhat bird-like. He had to rub his eyes for he was sure his mind was playing tricks on him for he could have sworn he had seen her somewhere before. Yet, when he looked closely, without being too obvious of course, he was reassured that she was just a stranger. Though stranger or not, he felt a strange feeling for her.

_

* * *

  
_

Part 2 :_ Undir Du Vanyalí,  
Under The Magic_

_"She's leaving us."_

_"NO THAT CAN'T BE!!!! Check her heartbeat again!!!!" _

_"Nausauda........her heartbeat is fainter than faint. She had what I believe was an attack on her heart and mind."_

_".....no.....she is still so young...."_

_"Yes, but her body and mind are aged beyond ours. Inside she is elderly."_

This is the conversation was what Eva woke up to. Only she couldn't find the energy to open her eyes. Everything hurt. She no longer felt magic through her veins. It was like it had vanished from her completely. Fear overcame her. She couldn't remember what had happened....just that it had been frightening beyond belief. Her head felt like it was burning, her whole body numb with a strange sort of pain. Not one she had ever had to go through. Not even through somebody else. She was dying. That much she was sure of.

_"Is there anything we can do for her Angela?"_

_"You must not tell anyone of this. They must not know that she is fading away. Eragon would be in a panic. I will look through my books of magic. I WILL find a way......I have to...."_

Eva could not believe her ears. Eragon would be able to help her! He had powers beyond Angela's! Anger surged through her veins. _Did Angela not care? did she WANT Eva to die?_ This was the last thought to cross her mind before she went completely unconscious again.

_

* * *

  
_

Part 3: _Kvertha Fra Hel,  
Greetings From Hell_

Galbatorix was sleeping, a light sleep, when he sensed another presence in the room. He slowly sat up and for some reason was not shocked whatsoever at the dark shadow standing at the foot of his bed.

_Galbatorix............... my sacred leader.......  
_

".....Is that you my pet?"

_Yes my King...It is I.  
_

"Durza....Oh how I have missed you."

_I know, my lord. I tried to contact you earlier......  
_

"That farm boy....he will pay.....at least I still have Murtagh on my side."

_I came to talk to you about that.....You must eliminate him.._

"But....he is all I have after losing you."

_That may be but he cannot be trusted.... He is a danger to you and your plans...  
_

"He has proved himself time after time! How dare you suggest that I have poor judgment!"

_My lord...I would never suggest such a thing! I merely warn you. No one can me trusted during these dark days._

"I understand."

_I hope you also understand how much my affections for you are...  
_

" I understand that and I am so overjoyed to have you visit me from the depths of hell. It has been terribly lonely without you my little trusted companion."

_Have you not found a new adviser?"_

"As you said. Nobody can be trusted."

_How about a wife, Sire?_

"A wife?.....I had not thought of that...."

Suddenly Durza started to fade, starting from his feet moving its way to his head. Galbatorix sat there with wide eyes, almost bracing himself for something to happen. Like an assassin or such. He sat still for near ten minutes before relaxing. He felt lonely again. He wondered what had broken the connection between the underwold and reality. Not that hell isn't reality, because it is very much so a reality. _A wife...._ Galbatorix thought to himself, chuckling.

_

* * *

_

**A/N: It's Allie's turn... :]**


	4. Chapter 4

Nasuada sat on her leader's chair, longing to be there for Bekha but when business calls, you have to work instead. She was currently settling a debate between two men. The first man said the second had stolen his pig. The second man claimed that the pig wandered onto his farm. They were arguing it out between themselves, while Nasuada massaged her temples. Finally, she had enough of the yelling.

''STOP!''

Both men jumped, and looked in her direction.

'' Beggin' yer pardon, miss, but I need mah pig back. Ah have five youngin's and a wife tah feed at home.''

The other guy looked at him in disgust.

''Ma'am, he's lying. He has no kids, and just a fiancée. Who doesn't even live with him.''

''Yeah?! Well Gandhi here still lives wif his ma n' pa'' Randil looked at Gandhi in triumph, sure he was going to win this round.

Nasuada stood up. ''If you're going to fight so much, neither of you will get the pig. It will go to the soldiers, for while they are risking their lives for your asses, you're in here fighting like a couple children over a stupid pig!''

Both men looked ashamed.

''We're sorry''

''It's still mah''

''SHUT UP. THE BOTH OF YOU. Gandhi, your apology is accepted. Randil, if you're going to go on like this, I WILL force you to join the army. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!?!?''

Gandhi bowed, while Randil looked mildly embarrassed.

''Ah don't care, marm, ah have nothin' else tah do and nowhere else tah go.''

Nasuada's look softened. ''Randil, why don't you come with me. We'll get you set up. Gandhi, you can go home.''

Gandhi left, while Randil looked slightly uncomfortable and awkward standing there. Nasuada turned to Trianna. ''Take care of this paperwork please, I need to go somewhere.'' Trianna bowed.

''Of course, your ladyship.''

Nasuada walked off with Randil, while Trianna rolled her eyes behind her back.

* * *

Eragon abruptly sat up. He sat there with a startled look for a couple moments, as if awakening from a nightmare. He slowly calmed himself, then stepped outside his tent to rest his nerves. He started walking around the border of the encampment, when an arrow pierced his chest. With a strangled cry he fell to the ground.


End file.
